Kobold Increases (5e Race)
Kobolds Description A kobold was a reptilian humanoid, standing between 2' and 2'6" (60cm – 75cm) tall, weighing 35 to 45 pounds (16 – 20kg), with scaled skin between reddish brown and black in color and burnt orange to red eyes. Their legs were sinewy and digitigrade. They had long, clawed fingers and a jaw like a crocodile. Small white or tan horns protruded from their head, and they had rat-like tails. They would often smell of wet dog and stagnant water. Kobolds liked to wear red or orange garments, which were usually ragged. History Time of Dragons Kobolds were the first of the Dragonspawn and were created by Asgorath alongside Urdsaround -24500 DR. They lived under Kurtulmak in Darastrixhurti, a vassal state of Darastriverthicha, a nation ruled by the green dragon Caesinsjach. They found the gems in which the souls of the gnomes waited to be turned into living creatures and enslaved those who already lived. When the elves caused the Rage of Dragons their dragon turned on them and Garl Glittergold took this chance to kill Kurtulmak and the kobolds by collapsing their cavern in which their nation lay. A blue Dragonwrought kobold or an Urd, called Kuraulyek fled out of egoism to the Thunder Peaks against Kurtulmak's orders to protect the kobolds against their mad master. This led to the near extinction of the entire kobold race and Io elevated Kurtulmak to deity status but also Kuraulyek both as reparation but also to ensure the continued existence of the race. Kurtulmak learned about Kuraulyek's actions and since then the latter was hiding from the former out of fear for reprisal. The kobolds though didn't know that an Urd was responsible for saving Urds and told a story, that Kuraulyek was hiding from Kurtulmak because he stole a pair of artificial wings from him. Society Kobolds lived in the dark, ideally underground or thick forest, in tribal societies. Their lairs were often overcrowded, although when one tribe became too numerous, it split into numerous smaller ones. The overcrowding eliminated the concept of privacy, so kobolds slept in communal areas where nudity was not regarded as shameful or offensive, even to the opposite sex. Kobolds wore clothing for function or ritual, but not to prevent nudity. The common overcrowding often led to conflict, and two kobolds would fight to settle their differences, although these fights were not usually lethal. This led to a lack of deep-rooted divisions or grievances in kobold society. They were respectful of authority figures and would obey diligently, particularly when their ruler was of lawful evil alignment. Kobolds had specialized laborers, yet the majority of kobolds were miners. They possessed Darkvision and were particularly sensitive to bright light. Kobolds preferred exile to execution, and in some disputes, kobolds would split tribes in order to spread their kind over a larger region. Kobolds had natural tendencies towards sorcery. They could live up to 135 years, and Dragonwrought even longer. Kobolds were similar to dragons, but while dragons had warm blood, kobolds were cold-blooded. Due to this, they were susceptible to cold, especially if it was brought on quickly. They enjoyed swimming and would gather to bathe together, especially after shedding (see below). Kobolds would take a lot of care maintaining their claws and teeth, using smooth stones to polish claws and chewing roots to clean teeth. It was unknown how kobolds were of dragon heritage. While each kobold valued its own life, the tribe came first. They considered the success of their tribe to be their own success. Relationships Kobolds live amongst the world as any other half creature or monster, as supposed to their dragon cousins the DragonBorn and the DragonBlooded. They enjoy caves and large tunnel structures to use its internal darkness as cover from looking heroes that wish to hunt them. Most Intelligent races see Kobolds as just nuisances or annoying creatures that want to be left alone. Others who seek to abuse there help use them as miners and scouts for their warbands or even higher archy human towns. Kobold Names Kobold names are derived from the Draconic tongue and usually relate to a characteristic of the owner, such as scale color, distinctive body parts, or typical behavior. For example, “Red Foot,” “White Claw,” and “Scurry” are Common translations of often-used names. A kobold might change its name when it becomes an adult, or add additional word-syllables after important events such as completing its first hunt, laying its first egg, or surviving its first battle. The Kobold Names table presents kobold names suitable for any campaign. Kobold Names Kobold Traits Your kobold character has the following racial traits. Sunlight Sensitivity All your Wisdom (Perception) checks are made at disadvantage if you, the area, or your target are in direct sunlight. Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score is increased by 2. Age Kobolds reach adulthood at age 6 and can live up to 120 years but rarely do so. Alignment Kobolds are fundamentally selfish, making them evil, but their reliance on the strength of their group makes them trend toward law. Size Kobolds are between 2 and 3 feet tall and weigh between 25 and 35 pounds. Your size is Small. Speed Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Pack Tactics You have advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of your allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn’t incapacitated. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Burrower You have a natural dig speed of 10 feet. Draconic Lineage As a first DragonSpawn Depending on your color Grants you a resistance and a special skill. Those abilities are seen below. Each ability is a Passive ability or a Bonus Action to use. Category:Races